Love Never Experienced
by xx TrUE L0vE
Summary: A story about the couple that never actually got together on the show. Dawson and Andie


Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so any and all comments are welcome. I do appreciate constructive critism, but please explain if you think my story "sucks"! I do want to get better.

This story is about the couple that I always wish got together, but never did in the show. Dawson and Andie. The story is placed a year after the finale in California. Dawson is still working on his show.

I don't own any of the characters!

"Dawson, do you need anything else" the exhausted assistant asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine. You can go home for the day." Dawson replied.Dawson went back to his work. He was going to be here all night, he knew it. But it's what he wanted to do, his life's ambition. And he loved it. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice."Hey! Dawson!" Andie screamed.

Dawson knew that voice. Could it be? He took a deep breath, then slowly turned around.  
"Andie, what are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you since---"

"Last year!" Andie said, cutting him off as usual. "That was when..." Andie's voice trailed off."It's OK.""Not exactly the greatest way to say hello.""No..no..so, what are you doing in California?" Dawson said, quickly changing the subject."My first vacation. I thought that I'd get to see you, too! Killing two birds with one stone. There was a long pause, almost unbearable. Andie spoke up. "So do you want to go do something?

Coffee, maybe?"

"Ah, I've got a lot of work here, probably a whole nights worth." Dawson said frustrated. "It's tough sometimes, but I enjoy it. Well, most of the time."Andie giggled. "Well, hopefully we can catch up later.""Absolutely, tomorrow would be great.""Tomorrow it is! See you then.""Bye." Dawson watched Andie walk away. It seemed like slow motion for him. He never remembered Andie looking that beautiful. He snapped out of it. What was he thinking? But he really wanted to spend time with her. His hands were sweating. He felt like he was fifteen again.

------------------------------------

Dawson had a hard time sleeping that night. He thought about Andie. He had looked at her in a different way, ever since she had visited Capeside. Which was pretty odd because he hadn't seen her since. He kind of put it in the back of his mind for a year. But when he saw her today, all those feelings came back. He didn't know what he felt. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day." Dawson said, talking to himself.

------------------------------------  
  
The next afternoon, Andie and Dawson spent lunch together, as planned.

"So are you with anyone right now?" Andie asked."Only if you consider my show to be my other half." Dawson replied."You're that committed to it, huh?""It's my baby.""I've caught your show a few nights. It's good. But I seem to have a little trouble with the girl you cast as me. She's kind of, I don't know, not Andie like.""Not Andie like?"Both Dawson and Andie laughed."So I want to know about you.""Well, what do you want to know?" Andie said flirtatiously."What have you been up to? What have you been doing?""I'm a doctor. That's who I am. I hardly have time for anything else. Especially relationships."Dawson gave her a look."I'm surprised I even got to come here." she said changing the subject. "So, how are you and Joey?""We hardly talk. I was actually going to call her a few weeks back, but I decided that wouldn't be the best thing to do. I mean she has Pacey, and I have...a television show."Dawson and Andie stared at each other. They were both feeling so many emotions mixed together that they couldn't even began to comprehend them. Andie broke it off."I'm sure you will find someone." She said softly.Dawson couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to tell her what he had been feeling. He was sure she was thinking it too. Or was she? Andie was tough to read. His hands began to sweat again."So, erm, how's Jack?" Dawson managed to get out.Andie looked surprised. "Umm...fine." She said with a giggle."Well, you know, I haven't seen him in a while and, well, you know."Dawson knew that she was aware he was uncomfortable now. What an idiot he had been!"Is there something you want to say, Dawson?" Andie questioned."Are you kidding?" Dawson said with nervous laugh. "What would there be to say to a friend I haven't seen in over a year, a beautiful friend."Andie smiled a half smile."I'm sorry. I should go. I've got to go to work...or something.""No, Dawson, you don't have to.""I should, it's getting late.""It's been five minutes!""I know, I'll see you later, okay." He said, already turned around."Okay, Dawson, bye." Andie said with a wave.Dawson couldn't take it any longer. He ran up, grabbed her hand, and looked straight into her eyes. He kissed her. 


End file.
